Isoelectric point
1: Zuccaro L, Krieg J, Desideri A, Kern K, Balasubramanian K. Tuning the isoelectric point of graphene by electrochemical functionalization. Sci Rep. 2015 Jul 2;5:11794. doi: 10.1038/srep11794. PubMed PMID: 26134956; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4488746. 2: Feng JL, Qi JR, Yin SW, Wang JM, Guo J, Weng JY, Liu QR, Yang XQ. Fabrication and Characterization of Stable Soy β-Conglycinin-Dextran Core-Shell Nanogels Prepared via a Self-Assembly Approach at the Isoelectric Point. J Agric Food Chem. 2015 Jul 8;63(26):6075-83. doi: 10.1021/acs.jafc.5b01778. Epub 2015 Jun 23. PubMed PMID: 26075494. 3: Kawate T, Iwaya K, Koshikawa K, Moriya T, Yamasaki T, Hasegawa S, Kaise H, Fujita T, Matsuo H, Nakamura T, Ishikawa T, Hiroi S, Iguchi-Ariga SM, Ariga H, Murota K, Fujimori M, Yamamoto J, Matsubara O, Kohno N. High levels of DJ-1 protein and isoelectric point 6.3 isoform in sera of breast cancer patients. Cancer Sci. 2015 Jul;106(7):938-43. doi: 10.1111/cas.12673. Epub 2015 May 6. PubMed PMID: 25867058. 4: Kirkwood J, Hargreaves D, O'Keefe S, Wilson J. Using isoelectric point to determine the pH for initial protein crystallization trials. Bioinformatics. 2015 May 1;31(9):1444-51. doi: 10.1093/bioinformatics/btv011. Epub 2015 Jan 7. PubMed PMID: 25573921; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4410668. 5: Dika C, Duval JF, Francius G, Perrin A, Gantzer C. Isoelectric point is an inadequate descriptor of MS2, Phi X 174 and PRD1 phages adhesion on abiotic surfaces. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2015 May 15;446:327-34. doi: 10.1016/j.jcis.2014.08.055. Epub 2014 Sep 6. PubMed PMID: 25265875. 6: Bunkute E, Cummins C, Crofts FJ, Bunce G, Nabney IT, Flower DR. PIP-DB: the Protein Isoelectric Point database. Bioinformatics. 2015 Jan 15;31(2):295-6. doi: 10.1093/bioinformatics/btu637. Epub 2014 Sep 23. PubMed PMID: 25252779. 7: Herzog C, Beckert E, Nagl S. Rapid isoelectric point determination in a miniaturized preparative separation using jet-dispensed optical pH sensors and micro free-flow electrophoresis. Anal Chem. 2014 Oct 7;86(19):9533-9. doi: 10.1021/ac501783r. Epub 2014 Sep 23. PubMed PMID: 25211476. 8: Koetting MC, Peppas NA. pH-Responsive poly(itaconic acid-co-N-vinylpyrrolidone) hydrogels with reduced ionic strength loading solutions offer improved oral delivery potential for high isoelectric point-exhibiting therapeutic proteins. Int J Pharm. 2014 Aug 25;471(1-2):83-91. doi: 10.1016/j.ijpharm.2014.05.023. Epub 2014 May 20. PubMed PMID: 24853463; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4096305. 9: Badia-Villanueva M, Carulla P, Carrascal M, Abián J, Llobera M, Casanovas A, Dolores López-Tejero M. Lipoprotein lipase isoelectric point isoforms in humans. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2014 Mar 7;445(2):480-5. doi: 10.1016/j.bbrc.2014.02.028. Epub 2014 Feb 13. PubMed PMID: 24530399. 10: van der Maaden K, Tomar J, Jiskoot W, Bouwstra J. Chemical modifications of silicon surfaces for the generation of a tunable surface isoelectric point. Langmuir. 2014 Feb 25;30(7):1812-9. doi: 10.1021/la404654t. Epub 2014 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 24472026. 11: Cornacchia L, Forquenot de la Fortelle C, Venema P. Heat-induced aggregation of whey proteins in aqueous solutions below their isoelectric point. J Agric Food Chem. 2014 Jan 22;62(3):733-41. doi: 10.1021/jf404456q. Epub 2014 Jan 8. PubMed PMID: 24364622. 12: Shimizu T, Mori T, Tomita M, Tsumoto K. pH switching that crosses over the isoelectric point (pI) can improve the entrapment of proteins within giant liposomes by enhancing protein-membrane interaction. Langmuir. 2014 Jan 21;30(2):554-63. doi: 10.1021/la403361j. Epub 2014 Jan 6. PubMed PMID: 24359529. 13: Pecini EM, Avena MJ. Measuring the isoelectric point of the edges of clay mineral particles: the case of montmorillonite. Langmuir. 2013 Dec 3;29(48):14926-34. doi: 10.1021/la403384g. Epub 2013 Nov 21. PubMed PMID: 24228855. 14: Borghi F, Vyas V, Podestà A, Milani P. Nanoscale roughness and morphology affect the IsoElectric Point of titania surfaces. PLoS One. 2013 Jul 16;8(7):e68655. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0068655. Print 2013. PubMed PMID: 23874708; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3712945. 15: Thomassen YE, van Eikenhorst G, van der Pol LA, Bakker WA. Isoelectric point determination of live polioviruses by capillary isoelectric focusing with whole column imaging detection. Anal Chem. 2013 Jun 18;85(12):6089-94. doi: 10.1021/ac400968q. Epub 2013 May 28. PubMed PMID: 23672432. 16: Hughes AJ, Tentori AM, Herr AE. Bistable isoelectric point photoswitching in green fluorescent proteins observed by dynamic immunoprobed isoelectric focusing. J Am Chem Soc. 2012 Oct 24;134(42):17582-91. doi: 10.1021/ja3064292. Epub 2012 Oct 10. PubMed PMID: 23017083; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3488114. 17: Pihlasalo S, Auranen L, Hänninen P, Härmä H. Method for estimation of protein isoelectric point. Anal Chem. 2012 Oct 2;84(19):8253-8. doi: 10.1021/ac301569b. Epub 2012 Sep 18. PubMed PMID: 22946671. 18: Elevi Bardavid R, Oren A. Acid-shifted isoelectric point profiles of the proteins in a hypersaline microbial mat: an adaptation to life at high salt concentrations? Extremophiles. 2012 Sep;16(5):787-92. doi: 10.1007/s00792-012-0476-6. Epub 2012 Aug 21. PubMed PMID: 22907126. 19: Freire TS, Clark MW, Comarmond MJ, Payne TE, Reichelt-Brushett AJ, Thorogood GJ. Electroacoustic isoelectric point determinations of bauxite refinery residues: different neutralization techniques and minor mineral effects. Langmuir. 2012 Aug 14;28(32):11802-11. doi: 10.1021/la301790v. Epub 2012 Jul 31. PubMed PMID: 22783818. 20: Chingin K, Astorga-Wells J, Pirmoradian Najafabadi M, Lavold T, Zubarev RA. Separation of polypeptides by isoelectric point focusing in electrospray-friendly solution using a multiple-junction capillary fractionator. Anal Chem. 2012 Aug 7;84(15):6856-62. doi: 10.1021/ac3013016. Epub 2012 Jul 23. PubMed PMID: 22779778. 21: Okumura H, Fukushima H, Momoda M, Ima Y, Matsuda T, Ujita M. Diverse lectin-binding specificity of four ZP3 glycoprotein isoforms with a discrete isoelectric point in chicken egg coat. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2012 Aug 3;424(3):586-92. doi: 10.1016/j.bbrc.2012.06.157. Epub 2012 Jul 7. PubMed PMID: 22776203. 22: Gao HL, Li CY, Ma FX, Wang K, Xu JJ, Chen HY, Xia XH. A nanochannel array based device for determination of the isoelectric point of confined proteins. Phys Chem Chem Phys. 2012 Jul 14;14(26):9460-7. doi: 10.1039/c2cp40594f. Epub 2012 May 31. PubMed PMID: 22652811. 23: Kallay N, Preočanin T, Supljika F, Lützenkirchen J, Lovković M. Influence of interfacial water layer on surface properties of silver halides: effect of pH on the isoelectric point. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2012 Jun 1;375(1):167-71. doi: 10.1016/j.jcis.2012.02.041. Epub 2012 Mar 6. PubMed PMID: 22443966. 24: Perez-Riverol Y, Audain E, Millan A, Ramos Y, Sanchez A, Vizcaíno JA, Wang R, Müller M, Machado YJ, Betancourt LH, González LJ, Padrón G, Besada V. Isoelectric point optimization using peptide descriptors and support vector machines. J Proteomics. 2012 Apr 3;75(7):2269-74. doi: 10.1016/j.jprot.2012.01.029. Epub 2012 Feb 3. PubMed PMID: 22326964. 25: Kristen-Hochrein N, Laschewsky A, Miller R, von Klitzing R. Stability of foam films of oppositely charged polyelectrolyte/surfactant mixtures: effect of isoelectric point. J Phys Chem B. 2011 Dec 15;115(49):14475-83. doi: 10.1021/jp206964k. Epub 2011 Nov 16. PubMed PMID: 22040084. 26: Lecoeur M, Goossens JF, Vaccher C, Bonte JP, Foulon C. A multivariate approach for the determination of isoelectric point of human carbonic anhydrase isoforms by capillary isoelectric focusing. Electrophoresis. 2011 Oct;32(20):2857-66. doi: 10.1002/elps.201100219. Epub 2011 Oct 13. PubMed PMID: 21994143. 27: Khaldi N, Shields DC. Shift in the isoelectric-point of milk proteins as a consequence of adaptive divergence between the milks of mammalian species. Biol Direct. 2011 Jul 29;6:40. doi: 10.1186/1745-6150-6-40. PubMed PMID: 21801421; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3189186. 28: Dave S, Mahajan S, Chandra V, Gupta P. Trifluoroethanol stabilizes the molten globule state and induces non-amyloidic turbidity in stem bromelain near its isoelectric point. Int J Biol Macromol. 2011 Nov 1;49(4):536-42. doi: 10.1016/j.ijbiomac.2011.06.006. Epub 2011 Jun 28. PubMed PMID: 21736896. 29: Maldonado AA, Ribeiro JM, Sillero A. Isoelectric point, electric charge, and nomenclature of the acid-base residues of proteins. Biochem Mol Biol Educ. 2010 Jul;38(4):230-7. doi: 10.1002/bmb.20405. PubMed PMID: 21567833. 30: Tomita S, Yoshikawa H, Shiraki K. Arginine controls heat-induced cluster-cluster aggregation of lysozyme at around the isoelectric point. Biopolymers. 2011 Oct;95(10):695-701. doi: 10.1002/bip.21637. Epub 2011 Apr 20. PubMed PMID: 21509744. 31: Alendé N, Nielsen JE, Shields DC, Khaldi N. Evolution of the isoelectric point of mammalian proteins as a consequence of indels and adaptive evolution. Proteins. 2011 May;79(5):1635-48. doi: 10.1002/prot.22990. Epub 2011 Mar 8. PubMed PMID: 21387414. 32: Muto T, Taniguchi H, Kushima R, Tsuda H, Yonemori H, Chen C, Sugihara Y, Sakamoto K, Kobori Y, Palmer H, Nakamura Y, Tomonaga T, Tanaka H, Mizushima H, Fujita S, Kondo T. Global expression study in colorectal cancer on proteins with alkaline isoelectric point by two-dimensional difference gel electrophoresis. J Proteomics. 2011 May 16;74(6):858-73. doi: 10.1016/j.jprot.2011.02.030. Epub 2011 Mar 6. PubMed PMID: 21385629. 33: Mazzoli R, Fattori P, Lamberti C, Giuffrida MG, Zapponi M, Giunta C, Pessione E. High isoelectric point sub-proteome analysis of Acinetobacter radioresistens S13 reveals envelope stress responses induced by aromatic compounds. Mol Biosyst. 2011 Mar;7(3):598-607. doi: 10.1039/c0mb00112k. Epub 2010 Oct 18. PubMed PMID: 20953507. 34: Cologna SM, Russell WK, Lim PJ, Vigh G, Russell DH. Combining isoelectric point-based fractionation, liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry to improve peptide detection and protein identification. J Am Soc Mass Spectrom. 2010 Sep;21(9):1612-9. doi: 10.1016/j.jasms.2010.04.010. Epub 2010 Apr 24. PubMed PMID: 20537905; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2927729. 35: Jeon WB. Retrospective analyses of the bottleneck in purification of eukaryotic proteins from Escherichia coli as affected by molecular weight, cysteine content and isoelectric point. BMB Rep. 2010 May;43(5):319-24. PubMed PMID: 20510014. 36: Santiago PS, Carvalho FA, Domingues MM, Carvalho JW, Santos NC, Tabak M. Isoelectric point determination for Glossoscolex paulistus extracellular hemoglobin: oligomeric stability in acidic pH and relevance to protein-surfactant interactions. Langmuir. 2010 Jun 15;26(12):9794-801. doi: 10.1021/la100060p. PubMed PMID: 20423061. 37: Müller C, Lüders A, Hoth-Hannig W, Hannig M, Ziegler C. Initial bioadhesion on dental materials as a function of contact time, pH, surface wettability, and isoelectric point. Langmuir. 2010 Mar 16;26(6):4136-41. doi: 10.1021/la903299y. PubMed PMID: 19888741. 38: Kajiya H, Takekoshi S, Takei M, Egashira N, Miyakoshi T, Serizawa A, Teramoto A, Osamura RY. Selection of buffer pH by the isoelectric point of the antigen for the efficient heat-induced epitope retrieval: re-appraisal for nuclear protein pathobiology. Histochem Cell Biol. 2009 Dec;132(6):659-67. doi: 10.1007/s00418-009-0635-8. Epub 2009 Sep 19. PubMed PMID: 19768463. 39: Ma H, Forssell P, Partanen R, Seppänen R, Buchert J, Boer H. Sodium caseinates with an altered isoelectric point as emulsifiers in oil/water systems. J Agric Food Chem. 2009 May 13;57(9):3800-7. doi: 10.1021/jf803104s. PubMed PMID: 19326945. 40: Srivastava V, Srivastava MK, Chibani K, Nilsson R, Rouhier N, Melzer M, Wingsle G. Alternative splicing studies of the reactive oxygen species gene network in Populus reveal two isoforms of high-isoelectric-point superoxide dismutase. Plant Physiol. 2009 Apr;149(4):1848-59. doi: 10.1104/pp.108.133371. Epub 2009 Jan 28. PubMed PMID: 19176719; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2663752. 41: Hilal SH, Karickhoff SW, Carreira LA. Estimation of microscopic, zwitterionic ionization constants, isoelectric point and molecular speciation of organic compounds. Talanta. 1999 Nov 15;50(4):827-40. PubMed PMID: 18967773. 42: Schuurmans Stekhoven FM, Gorissen MH, Flik G. The isoelectric point, a key to understanding a variety of biochemical problems: a minireview. Fish Physiol Biochem. 2008 Mar;34(1):1-8. doi: 10.1007/s10695-007-9145-6. Epub 2007 Aug 9. Review. PubMed PMID: 18649017. 43: Cargile BJ, Sevinsky JR, Essader AS, Eu JP, Stephenson JL Jr. Calculation of the isoelectric point of tryptic peptides in the pH 3.5-4.5 range based on adjacent amino acid effects. Electrophoresis. 2008 Jul;29(13):2768-78. doi: 10.1002/elps.200700701. PubMed PMID: 18615785. 44: Bordi F, Cametti C, Sennato S, Truzzolillo D. Strong repulsive interactions in polyelectrolyte-liposome clusters close to the isoelectric point: a sign of an arrested state. Phys Rev E Stat Nonlin Soft Matter Phys. 2007 Dec;76(6 Pt 1):061403. Epub 2007 Dec 26. PubMed PMID: 18233846. 45: Maldonado A, Vara F, Sillero A. Improved application of the oscillating method for the isoelectric point determination of protein: potential connection with protein data banks. Comput Biol Med. 2008 Jan;38(1):23-30. Epub 2007 Jul 25. PubMed PMID: 17655838. 46: Kusov Y, Gauss-Müller V, Morace G. Immunogenic epitopes on the surface of the hepatitis A virus capsid: Impact of secondary structure and/or isoelectric point on chimeric virus assembly. Virus Res. 2007 Dec;130(1-2):296-302. Epub 2007 Jul 20. PubMed PMID: 17640757. 47: Kiraga J, Mackiewicz P, Mackiewicz D, Kowalczuk M, Biecek P, Polak N, Smolarczyk K, Dudek MR, Cebrat S. The relationships between the isoelectric point and: length of proteins, taxonomy and ecology of organisms. BMC Genomics. 2007 Jun 12;8:163. PubMed PMID: 17565672; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1905920. 48: Healy TW, Fuerstenau DW. The isoelectric point/point-of zero-charge of interfaces formed by aqueous solutions and nonpolar solids, liquids, and gases. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2007 May 1;309(1):183-8. Epub 2007 Jan 25. PubMed PMID: 17316674. 49: Srivastava V, Schinkel H, Witzell J, Hertzberg M, Torp M, Srivastava MK, Karpinska B, Melzer M, Wingsle G. Downregulation of high-isoelectric-point extracellular superoxide dismutase mediates alterations in the metabolism of reactive oxygen species and developmental disturbances in hybrid aspen. Plant J. 2007 Jan;49(1):135-48. PubMed PMID: 17233796. 50: Bromley EH, Krebs MR, Donald AM. Mechanisms of structure formation in particulate gels of beta-lactoglobulin formed near the isoelectric point. Eur Phys J E Soft Matter. 2006 Oct;21(2):145-52. Epub 2006 Dec 7. PubMed PMID: 17151833. 51: Peronnet E, Becquart L, Martinez J, Charrier JP, Jolivet-Reynaud C. Isoelectric point determination of cardiac troponin I forms present in plasma from patients with myocardial infarction. Clin Chim Acta. 2007 Feb;377(1-2):243-7. Epub 2006 Oct 13. PubMed PMID: 17113062. 52: Bullard JW, Cima MJ. Orientation dependence of the isoelectric point of TiO2 (rutile) surfaces. Langmuir. 2006 Nov 21;22(24):10264-71. PubMed PMID: 17107031. 53: Aslan FM, Yu Y, Vajda S, Mohr SC, Cantor CR. Engineering a novel, stable dimeric streptavidin with lower isoelectric point. J Biotechnol. 2007 Feb 1;128(2):213-25. Epub 2006 Sep 26. PubMed PMID: 17000019. 54: Wu J, Huang T. Peak identification in capillary isoelectric focusing using the concept of relative peak position as determined by two isoelectric point markers. Electrophoresis. 2006 Sep;27(18):3584-90. PubMed PMID: 16927345. 55: Assemi S, Nalaskowski J, Miller JD, Johnson WP. Isoelectric point of fluorite by direct force measurements using atomic force microscopy. Langmuir. 2006 Feb 14;22(4):1403-5. PubMed PMID: 16460053. 56: Valnickova Z, Christensen T, Skottrup P, Thøgersen IB, Højrup P, Enghild JJ. Post-translational modifications of human thrombin-activatable fibrinolysis inhibitor (TAFI): evidence for a large shift in the isoelectric point and reduced solubility upon activation. Biochemistry. 2006 Feb 7;45(5):1525-35. PubMed PMID: 16445295. 57: Sillero A, Maldonado A. Isoelectric point determination of proteins and other macromolecules: oscillating method. Comput Biol Med. 2006 Feb;36(2):157-66. Epub 2005 Jan 1. PubMed PMID: 16389075. 58: Sahab ZJ, Suh Y, Sang QX. Isoelectric point-based prefractionation of proteins from crude biological samples prior to two-dimensional gel electrophoresis. J Proteome Res. 2005 Nov-Dec;4(6):2266-72. PubMed PMID: 16335975. 59: Franks GV. Zeta potentials and yield stresses of silica suspensions in concentrated monovalent electrolytes: isoelectric point shift and additional attraction. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2002 May 1;249(1):44-51. PubMed PMID: 16290567. 60: Rodríguez-Piñeiro AM, Carvajal-Rodríguez A, Rolán-Alvarez E, Rodríguez-Berrocal FJ, Martínez-Fernández M, Páez de la Cadena M. Application of relative warp analysis to the evaluation of two-dimensional gels in proteomics: studying isoelectric point and relative molecular mass variation. J Proteome Res. 2005 Jul-Aug;4(4):1318-23. PubMed PMID: 16083282. 61: Rezwan K, Meier LP, Gauckler LJ. A prediction method for the isoelectric point of binary protein mixtures of bovine serum albumin and lysozyme adsorbed on colloidal titania and alumina particles. Langmuir. 2005 Apr 12;21(8):3493-7. PubMed PMID: 15807593. 62: Shi Q, Zhou Y, Sun Y. Influence of pH and ionic strength on the steric mass-action model parameters around the isoelectric point of protein. Biotechnol Prog. 2005 Mar-Apr;21(2):516-23. PubMed PMID: 15801792. 63: Stastná M, Trávnícek M, Slais K. New azo dyes as colored isoelectric point markers for isoelectric focusing in acidic pH region. Electrophoresis. 2005 Jan;26(1):53-9. PubMed PMID: 15624139. 64: Allen L, Weinberger J, Weinberger R. Determination of impurities in the drug 5-aminosalicylic acid by micellar electrokinetic capillary chromatography using an electrolyte pH that approaches the isoelectric point of the parent compound. J Chromatogr A. 2004 Oct 22;1053(1-2):217-26. PubMed PMID: 15543986. 65: Kosmulski M, Saneluta C. Point of zero charge/isoelectric point of exotic oxides: Tl2O3. J Colloid Interface Sci. 2004 Dec 15;280(2):544-5. PubMed PMID: 15533430. 66: Liu E, Moriyama H, Abiru N, Paronen J, Devendra D, Finkelman FD, Eisenbarth GS. Preventing peptide-induced anaphylaxis: addition of C-terminal amino acids to produce a neutral isoelectric point. J Allergy Clin Immunol. 2004 Sep;114(3):607-13. PubMed PMID: 15356565. 67: Huber T, Kobe B. Comment on 'protein isoelectric point as a predictor for increased crystallization screening efficiency'. Bioinformatics. 2004 Sep 22;20(14):2169-70; author reply 2171-4. Epub 2004 Aug 18. PubMed PMID: 15317693. 68: de Vries R. Monte Carlo simulations of flexible polyanions complexing with whey proteins at their isoelectric point. J Chem Phys. 2004 Feb 15;120(7):3475-81. PubMed PMID: 15268505. 69: Righetti PG. Determination of the isoelectric point of proteins by capillary isoelectric focusing. J Chromatogr A. 2004 May 28;1037(1-2):491-9. Review. PubMed PMID: 15214685. 70: Cargile BJ, Bundy JL, Freeman TW, Stephenson JL Jr. Gel based isoelectric focusing of peptides and the utility of isoelectric point in protein identification. J Proteome Res. 2004 Jan-Feb;3(1):112-9. PubMed PMID: 14998171. 71: Zocchi A, Jobé AM, Neuhaus JM, Ward TR. Expression and purification of a recombinant avidin with a lowered isoelectric point in Pichia pastoris. Protein Expr Purif. 2003 Dec;32(2):167-74. PubMed PMID: 14965761. 72: Kantardjieff KA, Rupp B. Protein isoelectric point as a predictor for increased crystallization screening efficiency. Bioinformatics. 2004 Sep 22;20(14):2162-8. Epub 2004 Feb 10. PubMed PMID: 14871873. 73: Andersen T, Pepaj M, Trones R, Lundanes E, Greibrokk T. Isoelectric point separation of proteins by capillary pH-gradient ion-exchange chromatography. J Chromatogr A. 2004 Feb 6;1025(2):217-26. PubMed PMID: 14763806. 74: Liu HX, Zhang RS, Yao XJ, Liu MC, Hu ZD, Fan BT. Prediction of the isoelectric point of an amino acid based on GA-PLS and SVMs. J Chem Inf Comput Sci. 2004 Jan-Feb;44(1):161-7. PubMed PMID: 14741023. 75: Cargile BJ, Stephenson JL Jr. An alternative to tandem mass spectrometry: isoelectric point and accurate mass for the identification of peptides. Anal Chem. 2004 Jan 15;76(2):267-75. PubMed PMID: 14719870. 76: Goodridge L, Goodridge C, Wu J, Griffiths M, Pawliszyn J. Isoelectric point determination of norovirus virus-like particles by capillary isoelectric focusing with whole column imaging detection. Anal Chem. 2004 Jan 1;76(1):48-52. PubMed PMID: 14697031. 77: Kempná P, Cipollone R, Villacorta L, Ricciarelli R, Zingg JM. Isoelectric point mobility shift assay for rapid screening of charged and uncharged ligands bound to proteins. IUBMB Life. 2003 Feb;55(2):103-7. PubMed PMID: 12749692. 78: Florio W, Batoni G, Esin S, Bottai D, Maisetta G, Pardini M, Campa M. Identification of novel proteins in culture filtrates of Mycobacterium bovis bacillus Calmette-Guérin in the isoelectric point range 6-11. Proteomics. 2003 May;3(5):798-802. PubMed PMID: 12748957. 79: Melkko S, Halin C, Borsi L, Zardi L, Neri D. An antibody-calmodulin fusion protein reveals a functional dependence between macromolecular isoelectric point and tumor targeting performance. Int J Radiat Oncol Biol Phys. 2002 Dec 1;54(5):1485-90. PubMed PMID: 12459375. 80: Jin Y, Luo G, Oka T, Manabe T. Estimation of isoelectric points of human plasma proteins employing capillary isoelectric focusing and peptide isoelectric point markers. Electrophoresis. 2002 Sep;23(19):3385-91. PubMed PMID: 12373767. 81: Vitt UA, Nayudu PL, Rose UM, Kloosterboer HJ. Embryonic development after follicle culture is influenced by follicle-stimulating hormone isoelectric point range. Biol Reprod. 2001 Nov;65(5):1542-7. PubMed PMID: 11673273. 82: Karpinska B, Karlsson M, Schinkel H, Streller S, Süss KH, Melzer M, Wingsle G. A novel superoxide dismutase with a high isoelectric point in higher plants. expression, regulation, and protein localization. Plant Physiol. 2001 Aug;126(4):1668-77. PubMed PMID: 11500564; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC117165. 83: Onda M, Nagata S, Tsutsumi Y, Vincent JJ, Wang Q, Kreitman RJ, Lee B, Pastan I. Lowering the isoelectric point of the Fv portion of recombinant immunotoxins leads to decreased nonspecific animal toxicity without affecting antitumor activity. Cancer Res. 2001 Jul 1;61(13):5070-7. PubMed PMID: 11431343. 84: Lin FY, Chen CS, Chen WY, Yamamoto S. Microcalorimetric studies of the interaction mechanisms between proteins and Q-sepharose at pH near the isoelectric point (pI) effects of NaCl concentration, pH value, and temperature. J Chromatogr A. 2001 Apr 6;912(2):281-9. PubMed PMID: 11330797. 85: Shimura K, Zhi W, Matsumoto H, Kasai K. Accuracy in the determination of isoelectric points of some proteins and a peptide by capillary isoelectric focusing: utility of synthetic peptides as isoelectric point markers. Anal Chem. 2000 Oct 1;72(19):4747-57. PubMed PMID: 11028642. 86: Frandsen TP, Lok F, Mirgorodskaya E, Roepstorff P, Svensson B. Purification, enzymatic characterization, and nucleotide sequence of a high-isoelectric-point alpha-glucosidase from barley malt. Plant Physiol. 2000 May;123(1):275-86. PubMed PMID: 10806244; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC59001. 87: Hempe JM, Craver RD. Separation of hemoglobin variants with similar charge by capillary isoelectric focusing: value of isoelectric point for identification of common and uncommon hemoglobin variants. Electrophoresis. 2000 Mar;21(4):743-8. PubMed PMID: 10733215. 88: Shimura K, Wang Z, Matsumoto H, Kasai K. Synthetic oligopeptides as isoelectric point markers for capillary isoelectric focusing with ultraviolet absorption detection. Electrophoresis. 2000 Feb;21(3):603-10. PubMed PMID: 10726766. 89: Onda M, Kreitman RJ, Vasmatzis G, Lee B, Pastan I. Reduction of the nonspecific animal toxicity of anti-Tac(Fv)-PE38 by mutations in the framework regions of the Fv which lower the isoelectric point. J Immunol. 1999 Dec 1;163(11):6072-7. PubMed PMID: 10570296. 90: Richards DP, Stathakis C, Polakowski R, Ahmadzadeh H, Dovichi NJ. Labeling effects on the isoelectric point of green fluorescent protein. J Chromatogr A. 1999 Aug 20;853(1-2):21-5. PubMed PMID: 10486708. 91: Bendahmane M, Koo M, Karrer E, Beachy RN. Display of epitopes on the surface of tobacco mosaic virus: impact of charge and isoelectric point of the epitope on virus-host interactions. J Mol Biol. 1999 Jul 2;290(1):9-20. PubMed PMID: 10388554. 92: Yao Z, Zhang M, Sakahara H, Nakamoto Y, Higashi T, Zhao S, Sato N, Arano Y, Konishi J. The relationship of glycosylation and isoelectric point with tumor accumulation of avidin. J Nucl Med. 1999 Mar;40(3):479-83. PubMed PMID: 10086714. 93: Legendre JM, Bergot A, Turzo A, Morin PP, Humphery-Smith I. alpha chain isoelectric point modification under the action of urea, sodium cyanate, succinic anhydride or diethylene triamine pentaacetic acid anhydride. Pathol Biol (Paris). 1998 Oct;46(8):605-12. French. PubMed PMID: 9871932. 94: Tan PH, Chu V, Stray JE, Hamlin DK, Pettit D, Wilbur DS, Vessella RL, Stayton PS. Engineering the isoelectric point of a renal cell carcinoma targeting antibody greatly enhances scFv solubility. Immunotechnology. 1998 Oct;4(2):107-14. PubMed PMID: 9853952. 95: Gotzmann J, Eger A, Meissner M, Grimm R, Gerner C, Sauermann G, Foisner R. Two-dimensional electrophoresis reveals a nuclear matrix-associated nucleolin complex of basic isoelectric point. Electrophoresis. 1997 Dec;18(14):2645-53. PubMed PMID: 9527495. 96: Dowd SE, Pillai SD, Wang S, Corapcioglu MY. Delineating the specific influence of virus isoelectric point and size on virus adsorption and transport through sandy soils. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1998 Feb;64(2):405-10. PubMed PMID: 9464373; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC106058. 97: McCafferty E, Wightman JP. Determination of the Surface Isoelectric Point of Oxide Films on Metals by Contact Angle Titration. J Colloid Interface Sci. 1997 Oct 15;194(2):344-55. PubMed PMID: 9398416. 98: Pagliaccia C, Manetti R, Rappuoli R. Pertactin antigens extracted from Bordetella pertussis and Bordetella bronchiseptica differ in the isoelectric point. Arch Microbiol. 1997 Nov;168(5):437-40. PubMed PMID: 9325433. 99: Wilkins MR, Williams KL. Cross-species protein identification using amino acid composition, peptide mass fingerprinting, isoelectric point and molecular mass: a theoretical evaluation. J Theor Biol. 1997 May 7;186(1):7-15. PubMed PMID: 9176634. 100: Petitt P, Edwards ME, Forciniti D. A small-angle neutron scattering study of gamma-crystallins near their isoelectric point. Eur J Biochem. 1997 Jan 15;243(1-2):415-21. PubMed PMID: 9030767. 101: Gangopadhyay A, Petrick AT, Thomas P. Modification of antibody isoelectric point affects biodistribution of 111-indium-labeled antibody. Nucl Med Biol. 1996 Apr;23(3):257-61. PubMed PMID: 8782234. 102: Chen N, Chrambach A. Enhanced field strength and resolution in gel electrophoresis upon substitution of buffer by histidine at its isoelectric point. Electrophoresis. 1996 Apr;17(4):699-703. PubMed PMID: 8738330. 103: Woitas RP, Morioka T. Influence of isoelectric point on glomerular deposition of antibodies and immune complexes. Nephron. 1996;74(4):713-9. PubMed PMID: 8956307. 104: Sergeant N, Bussière T, Vermersch P, Lejeune JP, Delacourte A. Isoelectric point differentiates PHF-tau from biopsy-derived human brain tau proteins. Neuroreport. 1995 Nov 13;6(16):2217-20. PubMed PMID: 8595206. 105: Patrickios CS, Yamasaki EN. Polypeptide amino acid composition and isoelectric point. II. Comparison between experiment and theory. Anal Biochem. 1995 Oct 10;231(1):82-91. PubMed PMID: 8678324. 106: Shimura K, Kasai K. Fluorescence-labeled peptides as isoelectric point (pI) markers in capillary isoelectric focusing with fluorescence detection. Electrophoresis. 1995 Aug;16(8):1479-84. PubMed PMID: 8529618. 107: Zhu YC, Harn DA, Quinn JJ. Characterization of isoelectric point (pI) fractions of soluble egg antigen of Schistosoma japonicum. Zhongguo Ji Sheng Chong Xue Yu Ji Sheng Chong Bing Za Zhi. 1994;12(1):13-9. PubMed PMID: 8044897. 108: Walter H, Forciniti D. Cross-partitioning: determination of isoelectric point by partitioning. Methods Enzymol. 1994;228:223-33. PubMed PMID: 7519284. 109: Okada M, Harima H, Hosoi Y, Sogo A. Influences of some low molecular compounds on enzymatic activity and isoelectric point of aspartate aminotransferase from rat liver. J Nutr Sci Vitaminol (Tokyo). 1993 Aug;39(4):311-21. PubMed PMID: 8283311. 110: Strang CJ, Wales ME, Brown DM, Wild JR. Site-directed alterations to the geometry of the aspartate transcarbamoylase zinc domain: selective alteration to regulation by heterotropic ligands, isoelectric point, and stability in urea. Biochemistry. 1993 Apr 27;32(16):4156-67. PubMed PMID: 8476846. 111: Chardon H, Pachetti C, Collet L, Bellon O, Lagier E. of the isoelectric point of beta-lactamases isolated from 67 Klebsiella oxytoca strains and phenotype behaviour against eight beta-lactam antibiotics. Pathol Biol (Paris). 1993 Apr;41(4):343-8. French. PubMed PMID: 8233633. 112: Zahner JE, Cheney CM. A Drosophila homolog of bovine smg p25a GDP dissociation inhibitor undergoes a shift in isoelectric point in the developmental mutant quartet. Mol Cell Biol. 1993 Jan;13(1):217-27. PubMed PMID: 8417327; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC358901. 113: Bush E, Currie RA. Determination of transcription factor isoelectric point by two-dimensional native isoelectric focusing and electrophoretic mobility shift analysis. Anal Biochem. 1992 Oct;206(1):189-94. PubMed PMID: 1456433. 114: Cerban F, Gruppi A, Vottero-Cima E. Trypanosoma cruzi: involvement of IgG isotypes in the parasitemia control of mice immunized with parasite exoantigens of isoelectric point 4.5. Exp Parasitol. 1992 Aug;75(1):137-45. PubMed PMID: 1639159. 115: Kato T, Yamagata Y, Arai T, Ichishima E. Purification of a new extracellular 90-kDa serine proteinase with isoelectric point of 3.9 from Bacillus subtilis (natto) and elucidation of its distinct mode of action. Biosci Biotechnol Biochem. 1992 Jul;56(7):1166-8. PubMed PMID: 1368833. 116: Shinagawa T, Ohshima H, Kondo T. Isoelectric point of an ion-penetrable membrane. Biophys Chem. 1992 Jun;43(2):149-56. PubMed PMID: 1498249. 117: Pogliani L. Molecular connectivity model for determination of isoelectric point of amino acids. J Pharm Sci. 1992 Apr;81(4):334-6. PubMed PMID: 1501067. 118: Forciniti D, Hall CK, Kula MR. Protein partitioning at the isoelectric point: influence of polymer molecular weight and concentration and protein size. Biotechnol Bioeng. 1991 Nov;38(9):986-94. PubMed PMID: 18600861. 119: Muranova TA, Shvyrkova IG. behavior of certain proteins having an isoelectric point near 4.5 during their precipitation from aqueous solutions from organic solvents. Bioorg Khim. 1991 Aug;17(8):1038-40. Russian. PubMed PMID: 1750833. 120: Englund AK, Lundahl P. The isoelectric point of the human red cell glucose transporter. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1991 Jun 18;1065(2):185-94. PubMed PMID: 2059652. 121: Ribeiro JM, Sillero A. A program to calculate the isoelectric point of macromolecules. Comput Biol Med. 1991;21(3):131-41. PubMed PMID: 1914443. 122: Slitine FE, Toulmond A. Two-dimensional electrophoresis of Arenicola marina extracellular hemoglobin: separation of chains with identical molecular mass but different isoelectric point. Comp Biochem Physiol B. 1991;100(3):631-4. PubMed PMID: 1814687. 123: Birgens HS, Kristensen LO. Impaired receptor binding and decrease in isoelectric point of lactoferrin after interaction with human monocytes. Eur J Haematol. 1990 Jul;45(1):31-5. PubMed PMID: 2165916. 124: ten Kate CI, Fischman AJ, Rubin RH, Fucello AJ, Riexinger D, Wilkinson RA, Du L, Khaw BA, Strauss HW. Effect of isoelectric point on biodistribution and inflammation: imaging with indium-111-labelled IgG. Eur J Nucl Med. 1990;17(6-8):305-9. PubMed PMID: 2286203. 125: Bellotti V, Merlini G, Bucciarelli E, Perfetti V, Quaglini S, Ascari E. Relevance of class, molecular weight and isoelectric point in predicting human light chain amyloidogenicity. Br J Haematol. 1990 Jan;74(1):65-9. PubMed PMID: 2106912. 126: Farías RN, López Viñals AE, Posse E, Morero RD. Relationship between isoelectric point of native and chemically modified insulin and liposomal fusion. Biochem J. 1989 Nov 15;264(1):285-7. PubMed PMID: 2690824; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1133574. 127: Quemeneur E, Marcillat O, Eichenberger D, Vial C. Isoelectric point heterogeneity of the two oligomeric forms of heart mitochondrial creatine kinase. Biochem Int. 1989 Feb;18(2):365-71. PubMed PMID: 2764954. 128: Ikeda T, Ubuka T, Ishino K. Determination of the isoelectric point value of 3-mercaptopyruvate sulfurtransferase and its shift by treatment with oxidized glutathione. Acta Med Okayama. 1989 Feb;43(1):1-7. PubMed PMID: 2718769. 129: Snyder FF, Joyce JE, Carter-Edwards T, Joshi R, Rylance HL, Wallace RC, Nuki G. Hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyltransferase deficiency in three brothers with gout: characterization of a variant, HPRTEdinburgh, having altered isoelectric point, increased thermal lability and normal levels of messenger RNA. J Inherit Metab Dis. 1989;12(4):390-402. PubMed PMID: 2516172. 130: Norden AG, Flynn FV, Fulcher LM, Richards JD. Renal impairment in myeloma: negative association with isoelectric point of excreted Bence-Jones protein. J Clin Pathol. 1989 Jan;42(1):59-62. PubMed PMID: 2466054; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1141792. 131: Jacobsen JV, Bush DS, Sticher L, Jones RL. Evidence for precursor forms of the low isoelectric point alpha-amylase isozymes secreted by barley aleurone cells. Plant Physiol. 1988 Dec;88(4):1168-74. PubMed PMID: 16666439; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1055735. 132: Park KS, Frost BF, Shin S, Park IK, Kim S, Paik WK. Effect of enzymatic methylation of yeast iso-1-cytochrome c on its isoelectric point. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1988 Nov 15;267(1):195-204. PubMed PMID: 2848448. 133: Persechini PM, Young JD. The primary structure of the lymphocyte pore-forming protein perforin: partial amino acid sequencing and determination of isoelectric point. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1988 Oct 31;156(2):740-5. PubMed PMID: 3190678. 134: Suzuki J, Kobayashi S, Kagaya K, Fukazawa Y. Heterogeneity of hemolytic efficiency and isoelectric point of streptolysin O. Infect Immun. 1988 Sep;56(9):2474-8. PubMed PMID: 3045002; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC259590. 135: Ubuka T, Masuoka N, Yoshida S, Ishino K. Determination of isoelectric point value of 3-mercaptopyruvate sulfurtransferase by isoelectric focusing using ribonuclease A-glutathione mixed disulfides as standards. Anal Biochem. 1987 Dec;167(2):284-9. PubMed PMID: 3481677. 136: Walsh MJ, Shapshak P, Graves MC, Imagawa DT, Tourtellotte WW. Isoelectric point restriction of cerebrospinal fluid and serum IgG antibodies to measles virus polypeptides in multiple sclerosis. J Neuroimmunol. 1987 Apr;14(3):243-52. PubMed PMID: 3549773. 137: Bontrop RE, Baas EJ, Otting N, Schreuder GM, Giphart MJ. Molecular diversity of HLA-DQ. DQ alpha and beta chain isoelectric point differences and their relation to serologically defined HLA-DQ allospecificities. Immunogenetics. 1987;25(5):305-12. PubMed PMID: 3570381. 138: Eckersall PD, Thomas A, Marshall GM, Douglas TA. The effect of neuraminidase on the molecular weight and the isoelectric point of the steroid induced alkaline phosphatase of dogs. J Comp Pathol. 1986 Sep;96(5):587-91. PubMed PMID: 3760270. 139: Schreuder GM, Tilanus MG, Bontrop RE, Bruining GJ, Giphart MJ, van Rood JJ, de Vries RR. HLA-DO polymorphism associated with resistance to type I diabetes detected with monoclonal antibodies, isoelectric point differences, and restriction fragment length polymorphism. J Exp Med. 1986 Sep 1;164(3):938-43. PubMed PMID: 3462303; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2188401. 140: Eng H, Robertson JA, Stemke GW. Properties of urease from Ureaplasma urealyticum: kinetics, molecular weight, and demonstration of multiple enzyme isoelectric point forms. Can J Microbiol. 1986 Jun;32(6):487-93. PubMed PMID: 3730958. 141: Green MS, Hossler PA, Castor CW. Connective tissue activation. XXX: Isoelectric point microheterogeneity of CTAP-III, a human platelet-derived growth factor. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1986 Apr;181(4):555-9. PubMed PMID: 3081909. 142: Candiano G, Ghiggeri GM, Delfino G, Queirolo C, Vecchio G. Isoelectric focusing in low-denaturing media: visualization in renal disease of variation of the isoelectric point of albumin not related to a remarkable conformational variation. J Chromatogr. 1986 Jan 24;374(2):279-88. PubMed PMID: 2420813. 143: Palant CE, Bonitati J, Bartholomew WR, Brentjens JR, Walshe JJ, Bentzel CJ. Nodular glomerulosclerosis associated with multiple myeloma. Role of light chain isoelectric point. Am J Med. 1986 Jan;80(1):98-102. PubMed PMID: 3079952. 144: Moguilevsky N, Retegui LA, Masson PL. Comparison of human lactoferrins from milk and neutrophilic leucocytes. Relative molecular mass, isoelectric point, iron-binding properties and uptake by the liver. Biochem J. 1985 Jul 15;229(2):353-9. PubMed PMID: 4038272; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1145067. 145: Yang VC, Langer R. pH-dependent binding analysis, a new and rapid method for isoelectric point estimation. Anal Biochem. 1985 May 15;147(1):148-55. PubMed PMID: 4025813. 146: Högstorp H, Jacobsson H, Wallin R, Saldeen T. Two forms of alpha 2-antiplasmin: differences in KAV and isoelectric point. Thromb Res. 1984 Sep 1;35(5):559-65. PubMed PMID: 6484898. 147: Melcion C, Mougenot B, Baudouin B, Ronco P, Moulonguet-Doleris L, Vanhille P, Beaufils M, Morel-Maroger L, Verroust P, Richet G. Renal failure in myeloma: relationship with isoelectric point of immunoglobulin light chains. Clin Nephrol. 1984 Sep;22(3):138-43. PubMed PMID: 6435919. 148: Iavorkovskiĭ LI, Blumberga IA, Velik LV, Pushkarev IA. point of Bence Jones protein and kidney failure in Bence Jones myeloma. Klin Med (Mosk). 1984 Apr;62(4):79-84. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6737972. 149: Eichner R, Bonitz P, Sun TT. Classification of epidermal keratins according to their immunoreactivity, isoelectric point, and mode of expression. J Cell Biol. 1984 Apr;98(4):1388-96. PubMed PMID: 6201491; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2113226. 150: Coward RA, Delamore IW, Mallick NP, Robinson EL. The importance of urinary immunoglobulin light chain isoelectric point (pI) in nephrotoxicity in multiple myeloma. Clin Sci (Lond). 1984 Feb;66(2):229-32. PubMed PMID: 6420108. 151: Lanzillo JJ, Stevens J, Tumas J, Fanburg BL. Spontaneous change of human plasma angiotensin I converting enzyme isoelectric point. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1983 Dec;227(2):434-9. PubMed PMID: 6320726. 152: Yamamoto S, Leonard EJ, Meltzer M. Molecular weight, isoelectric point, and stability of a murine lymphokine that induces macrophage tumoricidal activity. J Reticuloendothel Soc. 1983 May;33(5):343-51. PubMed PMID: 6341579. 153: Gachon AM, Kpamegan G, Dastugue B. One step isolation of human lysozyme using exclusion chromatography based on isoelectric point. Clin Chim Acta. 1983 Apr;129(2):189-95. PubMed PMID: 6851162. 154: Schmidt-Ullrich R, Thompson WS, Kahn SJ, Monroe MT, Wallach DF. Simian virus 40 (SV40)-specific isoelectric point-4.7--94,000-Mr membrane glycoprotein: major peptide homology exhibited with the nuclear and membrane-associated 94,000-Mr SV40 T-antigen in hamsters. J Natl Cancer Inst. 1982 Oct;69(4):839-49. PubMed PMID: 6288993. 155: Weller DL. Isoelectric point and molecular weight of a diaphorase of Entamoeba invadens. J Parasitol. 1982 Apr;68(2):343-5. PubMed PMID: 6896214. 156: Santagostino A, Giagnoni G, Fumagalli P, Pavesi D, Torretta E. Isoelectric point determination of human and camel beta-endorphin, alpha-endorphin and enkephalins. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1982 Jan 29;104(2):577-82. PubMed PMID: 6122446. 157: Shibata K, Constans J, Viau M, Matsumoto H. Polymorphism of the haptoglobin peptides by isoelectric focusing electrophoresis and isoelectric point determinations. Hum Genet. 1982;61(3):210-4. PubMed PMID: 7173864. 158: Wang EC, Rose JA. Deoxyribonucleic acid single-strand-specific endonucleases in human cells: partial purification of a salt-resistant endonuclease with an acidic isoelectric point. Biochemistry. 1981 Feb 17;20(4):755-8. PubMed PMID: 6260139. 159: Miwa N, Takayanagi H, Suzuki A. Comparative studies on two active enzyme forms of human urinary urokinase. I. Purification by serial column chromatography and homogeneity analyses of molecular weight and isoelectric point. Chem Pharm Bull (Tokyo). 1981 Feb;29(2):463-71. PubMed PMID: 7023709. 160: Blumberga IA, Iavorkovskiĭ LI. of the paraprotein isoelectric point (pI) in the blood and urine by isoelectric focusing on a thin layer of polyacrylamide gel. Lab Delo. 1981;(10):598-601. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6170790. 161: McGregor JL, Clemetson KJ, James E, Luscher EF, Dechavannne M. Characterization of human blood platelet membrane proteins and glycorproteins by their isoelectric point (pI) and apparent molecular weight using two-dimensional electrophoresis and surface-labelling techniques. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1980 Jul;599(2):473-83. PubMed PMID: 7407103. 162: Bjørklid E, Little C. The isoelectric point of phospholipase C from Bacillus cereus. FEBS Lett. 1980 May 5;113(2):161-3. PubMed PMID: 6771157. 163: Revina TA, Podboronov VM, Sycheva IM. of isoelectric point of lysozymes isolated from various tick species. Med Parazitol (Mosk). 1980 Mar-Apr;49(2):33-5. Russian. PubMed PMID: 7393131. 164: Goldman WF, Baptist JN. Isoelectric point electrophoresis: a new technique for protein purification. J Chromatogr. 1979 Nov 21;179(2):330-2. PubMed PMID: 232104. 165: Berg W, Hillvärn B, Arwin H, Stenberg M, Lundström I. The isoelectric point of thrombin and its behaviour compared to prothrombin at some solid surfaces. Thromb Haemost. 1979 Oct 31;42(3):972-82. PubMed PMID: 41337. 166: Purtell JN, Pesce AJ, Clyne DH, Miller WC, Pollak VE. Isoelectric point of albumin: effect on renal handling of albumin. Kidney Int. 1979 Sep;16(3):366-76. PubMed PMID: 529683. 167: Clyne DH, Pesce AJ, Thompson RE. Nephrotoxicity of Bence Jones proteins in the rat: importance of protein isoelectric point. Kidney Int. 1979 Sep;16(3):345-52. PubMed PMID: 529681. 168: Anderson NL, Hickman BJ. Analytical techniques for cell fractions. XXIV. Isoelectric point stadnards for two-dimensional electrophoresis. Anal Biochem. 1979 Mar;93(2):312-20. PubMed PMID: 37775. 169: Evenson MA, Deutsch HF. Influence of fatty acids on the isoelectric point properties of human serum albumin. Clin Chim Acta. 1978 Oct 16;89(2):341-54. PubMed PMID: 709880. 170: Bomford A, Berger M, Lis Y, Williams R. The iron content of human liver and spleen isoferritins correlates with their isoelectric point and subunit composition. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1978 Jul 14;83(1):334-41. PubMed PMID: 29622. 171: Morris JA, Stevens AE, Sojka WJ. Isoelectric point of cell-free K99 antigen exhibiting hemagglutinating properties. Infect Immun. 1978 Mar;19(3):1097-8. PubMed PMID: 346483; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC422302. 172: Kambara M, Asai T, Kumasaki M, Konishi K. An electrochemical study on the human dental enamel with special reference to isoelectric point. J Dent Res. 1978 Feb;57(2):306-12. PubMed PMID: 28340. 173: Plancke Y, Dautrevaux M, Biserte G. Human serum hemopexin: direct evidence for change of its isoelectric point upon heme binding. A new serum protein fractionation. Biochimie. 1978;60(2):171-5. PubMed PMID: 667170. 174: Chuat JC, Laprevotte I, Bernard C, Pilon C. The isoelectric point of the p30 polypeptide as a marker of mouse endogenous viruses. J Gen Virol. 1978 Jan;38(1):169-73. PubMed PMID: 202669. 175: Plancke Y, Dautrexvaux M, Biserte G. Change of human hemopexin isoelectric point upon heme binding. FEBS Lett. 1977 Jun 15;78(2):291-4. PubMed PMID: 885254. 176: Sprouse RF. Determination of molecular weight, isoelectric point, and glycoprotein moiety for the principal skin test-reactive component of histoplasmin. Infect Immun. 1977 Jan;15(1):263-71. PubMed PMID: 832901; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC421357. 177: Aita M. study of the isoelectric point of the protein structures of lymphocytes. Bull Assoc Anat (Nancy). 1976 Sep;60(170):451-3. French. PubMed PMID: 69457. 178: Barshteĭn IuA, Danilenko II, Ruban VI. of the membranous structures of Salmonella typhimurium at a neutral isoelectric point. Mikrobiol Zh. 1976 Jun-Sep;38(4):499-501. Ukrainian. PubMed PMID: 63102. 179: Yasutake A. on iodide-hydrogen peroxide oxidoreductase in human parotid saliva--purification, characterization of the enzyme with isoelectric point of 9.6 and its antibacterial action (author's transl). Hiroshima Daigaku Shigaku Zasshi. 1976;8(1):12-27. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 1069798. 180: Ockert G, Schmidt T. the epidemiology of Dientamoeba fragilis Jepps and Dobell 1918. 4th communication: evidence of Dientamoeba fragilis in Enterobius eggs using isoelectric point determination. J Hyg Epidemiol Microbiol Immunol. 1976;20(1):76-81. German. PubMed PMID: 944216. 181: Entlicher G, Kocourek J. Studies on phytohemagglutinins. XXIV. Isoelectric point and hybridization of the pea (Pisum sativum L.) isophytohemagglutinins. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1975 May 30;393(1):165-9. PubMed PMID: 237565. 182: Londesborough JC, Hamberg U. The sialic acid content and isoelectric point of human kininogen. Biochem J. 1975 Feb;145(2):401-3. PubMed PMID: 239685; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1165231. 183: Watanabe T. on exo-type of Beta-N-acetylglucosaminidase in human parotid saliva. Purification and some properties of the enzyme having isoelectric point 7.2 (author's transl). Hiroshima Daigaku Shigaku Zasshi. 1975;7(2):134-45. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 1074988. 184: Ericson I. Determination of the isoelectric point of rat liver mitochondria by cross-partition. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1974 Jul 12;356(1):100-7. PubMed PMID: 4841665. 185: Harding GB, Burton RM, Stroupe SD, Westphal U. Steroid protein interactions. XXVIII. The isoelectric point and pH stability of the progesterone-binding globulin. Life Sci. 1974 Jun 16;14(12):2405-12. PubMed PMID: 4143644. 186: Scuncio G, Cannella C, Grimaldi S, De Santis P. isoelectric point of human thyroglobulin. Folia Endocrinol. 1974 Apr;27(2):233-45. Italian. PubMed PMID: 4406494. 187: Ochi Y, Yatani T, Yoshimura M, Miyazaki T, Kaimasu I. Isolation of LATS-IgG by isoelectric point electrophoresis. Nihon Naibunpi Gakkai Zasshi. 1974 Feb 20;50(2):559. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 4476568. 188: Barni S, Bolognani Fantin AM. determination of the apparent isoelectric point of the venom of the granulous skin glands of some amphibia. Riv Istochim Norm Patol. 1974;18(1-4):147. Italian. PubMed PMID: 4470613. 189: Tso MY. Some properties of the nitrogenase proteins from Clostridium pasteurianum. Molecular weight, subunit structure, isoelectric point and EPR spectra. Arch Microbiol. 1974;99(1):71-80. PubMed PMID: 4369192. 190: Barni S, Bolognani Fantin AM. determination of the isoelectric point in the granulose glands of the skin in several species of amphibia (author's transl). Acta Histochem. 1974;50(2):145-54. Italian. PubMed PMID: 4217538. 191: Ambler J, Miller JN, Johnson P, Orr TS. Characterisation of an allergen extracted from Ascaris suum. Determination of the molecular weight, isoelectric point, amino acid and carbohydrate content of the native allergen. Immunochemistry. 1973 Dec;10(12):815-20. PubMed PMID: 4203356. 192: Chuat JC, Bernard C, Laprevotte I, Seban C, Boiron M. Studies on mouse sarcoma virus. IV. The isoelectric point of the group-specific antigen. Int J Cancer. 1973 Nov 15;12(3):742-51. PubMed PMID: 4134010. 193: Strongin AIa, Levin ED, Stepanov VM. focusing in a stable pH gradient of 1-3. The isoelectric point of swine pepsin. Biokhimiia. 1973 Sep-Oct;38(5):1098-100. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4592476. 194: Catsimpoolas N. Transient state isoelectric focusing. Digital measurement of zone position, zone area, segmental pH gradient, and isoelectric point as a function of time. Anal Biochem. 1973 Jul;54(1):66-78. PubMed PMID: 4725675. 195: Wynne D, Shalitin Y. Beef liver esterase. I. Isoelectric point and molecular weight. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1973 Jan;154(1):199-203. PubMed PMID: 4734722. 196: Ghosh S, Basu MK, Schweppe JS. Agarose gel electrophoresis of serum lipoproteins: determination of true mobility, isoelectric point, and molecular size. Anal Biochem. 1972 Dec;50(2):592-601. PubMed PMID: 4345791. 197: Caro RA, De Paoli T, Hager AA, Szyszkowsky R, Radicella R. Preparation, physicochemical properties and biological behaviour of a radiogold colloid stabilized with gelatine of isoelectric point 9-2. Int J Appl Radiat Isot. 1972 Aug;23(8):382-4. PubMed PMID: 4628126. 198: McGaughey RW, Murray FA. Properties of blastokinin: amino acid composition, evidence for subunits, and estimation of isoelectric point. Fertil Steril. 1972 Jun;23(6):399-404. PubMed PMID: 5030869. 199: Galdiero F, Morelli F. isoelectric point of extracellular proteases of certain bacterial species. G Batteriol Virol Immunol. 1972 May-Aug;65(5):140-3. Italian. PubMed PMID: 4200183. 200: Ui N. Electrophoretic mobility and isoelectric point of hog thyroglobulin. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1972 Feb 29;257(2):350-64. PubMed PMID: 5022432. 201: Arashima S, Matsuda I. Ornithine transcarbamylase, an isoelectric point (pI) isozyme in human liver and its deficiency. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1971 Oct 1;45(1):145-50. PubMed PMID: 5139917. 202: Entlicher G, Kostír JV, Kocourek J. Studies on phytohemagglutinins. 8. Isoelectric point and multiplicity of purified concanavalin A. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1971 Jun 29;236(3):795-7. PubMed PMID: 5559972. 203: Kelly MJ, Reithel FJ. A thermodynamic analysis of the monomer-dimer association of -lactoglobulin A at the isoelectric point. Biochemistry. 1971 Jun 22;10(13):2639-44. PubMed PMID: 5557805. 204: Hopwood D. Use of isoelectric focusing to determine the isoelectric point of bovine serum albumin after treatment with various common fixatives. Histochem J. 1971 May;3(3):201-5. PubMed PMID: 4106574. 205: Ceriani RL, Thomas-Morvan C, Nataf BM. Difference in isoelectric point of 27S and 19S thyroidal iodoproteins determined by isoelectric focusing. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1971 Apr;136(4):1351-4. PubMed PMID: 5554485. 206: Kiriukhin IF. of proteins with an isoelectric point of 6.75 from the liver and a study of their physico-chemical properties. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1971 Mar;71(3):48-50. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5563788. 207: Pänkäläinen M, Aro H, Simons K, Kivirikko KI. Protocollagen proline hydroxylase: molecular weight, subunits and isoelectric point. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1970 Dec 22;221(3):559-65. PubMed PMID: 5499439. 208: Morikofer-Zwez S, von Wartburg JP, Aebi H. Heterogeneity of erythrocyte catalase: variability of the isoelectric point. Experientia. 1970 Sep 26;26(9):945-7. PubMed PMID: 5529498. 209: Okada Y, Okunuki K. Studies of cytochrome b-555 from larvae of the housefly, Musca domestica L. II. Isoelectric point, amino acid composition and circular dichroic spectra. J Biochem. 1970 Mar;67(3):487-96. PubMed PMID: 5424373. 210: Larcan A, Stoltz JF, Genetet B, Streiff F. of the isoelectric point of human lymphocytes in Hanks medium. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1970;164(6):1318-20. French. PubMed PMID: 4252368. 211: Stoltz JF, Streiff F, Larcan A. effects in the blood suspension. I. Elementary theoretical aspects. Modifications during preservation. Study on the isoelectric point for erythrocytes and blood platelets. Rev Fr Transfus. 1969 Dec;12(4):409-21. French. PubMed PMID: 5377273. 212: Khesii IaE, Khemchian LB. point of ribonucleoproteids of reticular cell cultures sensitivend resistant to enteroviruses during viral infection. Tsitologiia. 1969 Dec;11(12):1559-67. Russian. PubMed PMID: 4986819. 213: Flohé L. detection of glutathione peroxidase on cellogel electrophoresis strips and determination of the isoelectric point. Hoppe Seylers Z Physiol Chem. 1969 Jul;350(7):856-8. German. PubMed PMID: 4389992. 214: Frömter E, Lüer K. and isoelectric point of the fixed charge in the proximal convoluted tubule of the rat kidney. Pflugers Arch. 1969;307(2):R76. German. PubMed PMID: 5814893. 215: Polson A, Fawcett C, Katz W. Determination of the isoelectric point of tanned gelatins. Biochem J. 1969 Jan;111(2):247-8. PubMed PMID: 5763792; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1187815. 216: Kubota Y, Ueki H. Determination of the isoelectric point of bovine plasma albumin by cellulose acetate paper electrophoresis. J Biochem. 1968 Sep;64(3):405-6. PubMed PMID: 5707826. 217: Nichol JC. Sedimentation behavior of chymotrypsinogen A in the vicinity of the isoelectric point. J Biol Chem. 1968 Aug 10;243(15):4065-9. PubMed PMID: 5666949. 218: Bishop WH, Richards FM. Isoelectric point of a protein in the crosslinked crystalline state: beta-lactoglobulin. J Mol Biol. 1968 Apr 28;33(2):415-21. PubMed PMID: 5700702. 219: Matsuo Y, Horio T. physico-chemical methods in biochemistry. 63. Isoelectric point fraction method in the electrophoresis of proteins. Tanpakushitsu Kakusan Koso. 1967 Sep;12(9):737-48. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 5626943. 220: Pokidova NV, Buzina TP, Sapozhnikova GA, Ermol'eva ZV. of isoelectric point of interferon by means of chromatography on KM-sephadex. Antibiotiki. 1967 Jul;12(7):547-9. Russian. PubMed PMID: 5595915. 221: SOPHIANOPOULOS AJ, SASSE EA. ISOELECTRIC POINT OF PROTEINS BY DIFFERENTIAL CONDUCTIMETRY. J Biol Chem. 1965 Apr;240:PC1864-6. PubMed PMID: 14285536. 222: BODO G, JUNGWIRTH C. DETERMINATION OF THE ISOELECTRIC POINT OF CHICK INTERFERON BY ZONAL ELECTROPHORESIS IN DENSITY GRADIENTS. Biochem Z. 1964 Jul 8;340:56-9. German. PubMed PMID: 14317952. 223: NISHIZAKI S. AND CHEMICAL STUDIES ON INSULIN. (30) ON N-TERMINAL AMINO ACIDS AND CHEMICAL STRUCTURES OF BONITO AND TUNNY FISH INSULINS PURIFIED BY PRECIPITATION AT ISOELECTRIC POINT. Eisei Shikenjo Hokoku. 1963 Oct;81:30-3. Japanese. PubMed PMID: 14162026. 224: ALESHIN BV, KRIVOBOK IV. IN THE ABSORPTIVE CAPACITY AND ISOELECTRIC POINT OF THYROID CELLS DURING THE ACTION OF 6-METHYLTHIOURACIL. Biull Eksp Biol Med. 1963 Aug;56:101-6. Russian. PubMed PMID: 14090457. 225: SVENSMARK O, KRISTENSEN P. Isoelectric point of native and sialidase-treated human-serum cholinesterase. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1963 Mar 12;67:441-52. PubMed PMID: 13979553. 226: SCHLEYER F. on determination of the time of death by measurement of the isoelectric point of extracts from the organs of cadavers. Zentralbl Allg Pathol. 1961 May 31;102:272-4. German. PubMed PMID: 13747812. 227: BUTLER LO. Studies on the preparation and isoelectric point of staphylococcal alpha-haemolysin. Biochem J. 1959 Jan;71(1):67-73. PubMed PMID: 13628534; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1196750. 228: JACKSON DS, NEUBERGER A. Observations on the isoionic and isoelectric point of acid-processed gelatin from insoluble and citrate-extracted collagen. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1957 Dec;26(3):638-9. PubMed PMID: 13499423. 229: LAMPRECHT L. of true house fungus; consumption of anorganic nitrogen compounds in relation to the concentration, pH value and isoelectric point. Arch Mikrobiol. 1957;27(2):182-218. German. PubMed PMID: 13522135. 230: KENNEDY ER, WOODHOUR AF. Quantitative studies of differential staining reactions. I. The effect of pH on the quantity of dye retained by bacteria and the apparent isoelectric point. J Bacteriol. 1956 Oct;72(4):447-50. PubMed PMID: 13366944; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC357932. 231: KELENYI G. of the isoelectric point of tissues in hematological histology. Kiserl Orvostud. 1956 Mar;8(2):192-6. Hungarian. PubMed PMID: 13332892. 232: SCHUMMELFEDER N. of the buffer solution on the chromatic determination of the isoelectric point of tissue elements. Z Zellforsch Mikrosk Anat. 1956;44(5):488-94. German. PubMed PMID: 13393351. 233: SCHUMMELFEDER N, STOCK KF. of the range of the pH change (isoelectric point) of tissue elements with fluorchrome acridine orange. Z Zellforsch Mikrosk Anat. 1956;44(3):327-38. German. PubMed PMID: 13338629. 234: RAACKE ID, LI CH. Corticotropins (ACTH). VI. Isoelectric point of alpha-corticotropin as determined by zone electrophoresis on starch. J Biol Chem. 1955 Jul;215(1):277-85. PubMed PMID: 14392162. 235: LARGIER JF. A rapid method for isoelectric point determination. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1955 Jul;17(3):341-5. PubMed PMID: 13239689. 236: WEIR JH, TSUJI FI, CHASE AM. The isoelectric point of Cypridina luciferase. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1955 May;56(1):235-9. PubMed PMID: 14377569. 237: PRICE WC. Genetic composition in relation to isoelectric point and serological reaction of strains in tobacco mosaic virus. Trans N Y Acad Sci. 1954 Feb;16(4):196-201. PubMed PMID: 13187557. 238: TOMCSIK J. effect of proteins on bacteria which is dependent upon isoelectric point. Bibl Paediatr. 1954;58:410-9. German. PubMed PMID: 13229951. 239: HARDEN VP, HARRIS JO. The isoelectric point of bacterial cells. J Bacteriol. 1953 Feb;65(2):198-202. PubMed PMID: 13034716; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC169666. 240: PASYNSKII A, BLOKHINA V. of isoelectric point in proteins in their deformation. Dokl Akad Nauk SSSR. 1952 Oct 21;86(6):1171-3. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 12998569. 241: IMAI T, KUBOTA S. of stomach cancer and isoelectric point of cancer cells. Gan. 1952 Sep;43(2-3):201-2. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 12998817. 242: DOERING P. on the isoelectric point of erythrocytes. Naunyn Schmiedebergs Arch Exp Pathol Pharmakol. 1952 Sep;216(4):410-4. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 12986750. 243: INGRAM VM. Isoelectric point of chymotrypsinogen by a Donnan equilibrium method. Nature. 1952 Aug 9;170(4319):250-1. PubMed PMID: 12993124. 244: FRITZE E, DOERING P. electric charge and the isoelectric point of the blood cells and their relation to the cell function. Klin Wochenschr. 1952 Jan 1;30(1-2):19-22. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14939637. 245: BIER M, NORD FF. On the mechanism of enzyme acition. XLVI. The effect of certain ions on crystalline trypsin and reinvestigation of its isoelectric point. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1951 Sep;33(2):320-32. PubMed PMID: 14886014. 246: SARKAR NK. Effect of salts on the isoelectric point of myosin. Enzymologia. 1951 Jun 15;15(1):1-2. PubMed PMID: 14896889. 247: JANUS JW, KENCHINGTON AW, WARD AG. A rapid method for the determination of the isoelectric point of gelatin using mixed bed deionization. Research. 1951 May;4(5):247-8. PubMed PMID: 14844834. 248: RAVICH-SHCHERBO MI, ZAKHAROVA NA. point and serum protein coagulation threshold in cancer. Arkh Patol. 1951 Mar-Apr;13(2):64-9. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14858158. 249: SCHRIEVER H, WESTPHAL E. nature and isoelectric point of the cell membrane as it affects concentration potential. Pflugers Arch. 1951;253(4-5):402-11. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 14911350. 250: CARPENTER DC, SMITH WC. Separation of a crystalline globulin from tomato juice and determination of its isoelectric point. Arch Biochem. 1949 Aug;23(1):45-8. PubMed PMID: 18135761. 251: TARASSEVICH LM. Determination of the isoelectric point of virus proteins by the staining technique. Dokl Akad Nauk Soiuza Sov Sotsialisticheskikh Resp. 1945;47(9):666-8. PubMed PMID: 21026721. 252: Fishman M, Moyer LS. THE CHLOROPHYLL-PROTEIN COMPLEX : I. ELECTROPHORETIC PROPERTIES AND ISOELECTRIC POINT. J Gen Physiol. 1942 May 20;25(5):755-64. PubMed PMID: 19873311; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2142537. 253: Heidelberger M, Pedersen KO. THE MOLECULAR WEIGHT AND ISOELECTRIC POINT OF THYROGLOBULIN. J Gen Physiol. 1935 Sep 20;19(1):95-108. PubMed PMID: 19872918; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2141410. 254: Fischgold H, Chain E. The spontaneous decomposition of lecithin and its bearing on the determination of the isoelectric point. Biochem J. 1934;28(6):2044-51. PubMed PMID: 16745608; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1253437. 255: Andrzejewski H. Effect of addition of salts on the isoelectric point of proteins. III. Biochem J. 1932;26(5):1397-405. PubMed PMID: 16744958; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1261051. 256: Hitchcock DI. THE ISOELECTRIC POINT OF A STANDARD GELATIN PREPARATION. J Gen Physiol. 1931 Jul 20;14(6):685-99. PubMed PMID: 19872615; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2141050. 257: Straup D. THE FLOCCULATION OF GELATIN AT THE ISOELECTRIC POINT. J Gen Physiol. 1931 May 20;14(5):643-60. PubMed PMID: 19872613; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2141126. 258: Terroux KG. The isoelectric point of sheep oxyhaemoglobin determined by titration curves with the glass electrode. J Physiol. 1931 Mar 23;71(3):323-30. PubMed PMID: 16994180; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1403058. 259: Przyłecki SJ, Giedroyć W. Effect of addition of salts on the isoelectric point of proteins. II. Biochem J. 1931;25(5):1734-5. PubMed PMID: 16744740; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1260802. 260: Przyłecki SJ. Effect of addition of salts on the isoelectric point of proteins. I. Biochem J. 1931;25(3):713-27. PubMed PMID: 16744632; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1260688. 261: Abramson HA. ELECTROKINETIC PHENOMENA. III : THE "ISOELECTRIC POINT" OF NORMAL AND SENSITIZED MAMMALIAN ERYTHROCYTES. J Gen Physiol. 1930 Nov 20;14(2):163-77. PubMed PMID: 19872579; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2141106. 262: Hitchcock DI. THE COMBINATION OF GELATIN WITH HYDROCHLORIC ACID : II. NEW DETERMINATIONS OF THE ISOELECTRIC POINT AND COMBINING CAPACITY OF A PURIFIED GELATIN. J Gen Physiol. 1929 Mar 20;12(4):495-509. PubMed PMID: 19872477; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2323736. 263: Stearn AE. AMPHOTERIC BEHAVIOR OF COMPLEX SYSTEMS : IV. NOTE ON THE ISOELECTRIC POINT AND IONIZATION CONSTANTS OF SULFANILIC ACID. J Gen Physiol. 1927 Jan 20;10(3):379-83. PubMed PMID: 19872329; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140914. 264: Hitchcock DI. THE ISOELECTRIC POINT OF GELATIN AT 40 degrees C. J Gen Physiol. 1924 Mar 20;6(4):457-62. PubMed PMID: 19872087; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140649. 265: Loeb J. IONIZING INFLUENCE OF SALTS WITH TRIVALENT AND TETRAVALENT IONS ON CRYSTALLINE EGG ALBUMIN AT THE ISOELECTRIC POINT. J Gen Physiol. 1922 Jul 20;4(6):759-68. PubMed PMID: 19871973; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140540. 266: Loeb J. THE ELIMINATION OF DISCREPANCIES BETWEEN OBSERVED AND CALCULATED P.D. OF PROTEIN SOLUTIONS NEAR THE ISOELECTRIC POINT WITH THE AID OF BUFFER SOLUTIONS. J Gen Physiol. 1922 May 20;4(5):617-9. PubMed PMID: 19871960; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140519. 267: Coulter CB. THE ISOELECTRIC POINT OF RED BLOOD CELLS AND ITS RELATION TO AGGLUTINATION. J Gen Physiol. 1921 Jan 20;3(3):309-23. PubMed PMID: 19871866; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140442. 268: Lloyd DJ. Note on the Production of a Contracting Clot in a Gel of Gelatin at the Isoelectric Point. Biochem J. 1920 Oct;14(5):584-5. PubMed PMID: 16742914; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1258922. 269: Loeb J. AMPHOTERIC COLLOIDS : II. VOLUMETRIC ANALYSIS OF ION-PROTEIN COMPOUNDS; THE SIGNIFICANCE OF THE ISOELECTRIC POINT FOR THE PURIFICATION OF AMPHOTERIC COLLOIDS. J Gen Physiol. 1918 Nov 20;1(2):237-54. PubMed PMID: 19871741; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2140300.